


Material

by syrupwit



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: Elizabeth was dreaming again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Material

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/gifts).



Elizabeth was dreaming again. Rosalind observed without interest as Tears split the tower bedroom. Here came a glimpse of sunny beaches. A vast library, indulgently furnished. A long, wicked dagger with ornate handle, doubtless inspired by the lurid novels she had been reading recently. A pomegranate, or what Elizabeth thought one looked like; it more resembled a particularly fat and lustrous apple. 

Rosalind was no longer beholden to linear time, and consequently had developed great patience for repetition. Still, as a ghostly Eiffel Tower made its fifth appearance of the week, she wished that Elizabeth would find some new material.


End file.
